


Little Temptations

by Streetlightghost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Food Porn, Kissing, M/M, Overly dramatic descriptions of food, Praise, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlightghost/pseuds/Streetlightghost
Summary: Aziraphale watches humans and learns a little manipulation technique that he decides to try out on Crowley, and discovers that angels are just as capable of tempting others as any demon.





	Little Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> So basically was looking for a fic with a few very specific tropes and couldn't find any and thus had to submit to the mortifying ordeal of writing one myself for the first time in 7+ years. Hope you enjoy.

It's always common knowledge that demons are masters of manipulation. It's their calling card, really. Since the literal beginning of time, they spent their time influencing others, malice hiding behind sweet words and kind faces.

A lesser known fact is that angels have always equally as capable of this, though most of the time it was simply to guide along specific events in history for the purpose of prophecy fulfillment rather than personal gain.

There were some exceptions to this, however, and in almost every case Aziraphale was responsible for them, having an avid interest in testing the boundaries of his own ability.

The first time this began, it started small. A few thousand years in the past he'd tried using a simple tactic he'd picked up while observing humans interact together, and then trying to re-create the act first on some of them and then a few of his celestial superiors: direct eye contact with a set intention and a slight eyebrow raise. Ideally, this causes a sort of nonverbal cue that appears to work more efficiently than simply stating the actual intention.

The first twenty times or so, these efforts only resulted in a long silence with a few awkward glances or his attempts simply going ignored, which discouraged him from trying for a couple hundred years thereafter. He began to consider the possibility it wasn't in his nature to understand or be able to convey body language.

Eventually, though, he worked up the courage to attempt it on the only other being he could think of: his eternal adversary.

The worst that could happen, he decided, was either he'd get the same reaction as the others or the demon could point out what it was that he was doing so painfully wrong. Seeing it was in the demon's very wiring to tempt, maybe he understood the method a lot more than himself.

It was modest; all the angel asked for was a simple rainfall during a drought one long Summer. In the fashion of the fallen, he danced around the subject so as to plant the idea in the head of the other, mentioning how parched he was and how nice a little downpour would be in the middle of a dry season.

To his amazement, it went perfectly, in fact a little bit _too_ much so, and for about the next hundred years he was on guard for any trap that the demon may have set for him to walk into.  
Surely, it couldn't be that easy, could it? No demon would simply _give away_ miracles, especially not to a warrior of Heaven who could have just as easily done it for themselves with a snap of the finger.

Nothing ever came of it, however, and every time he encountered Crowley from then on he couldn't help but endeavor a little temptation of his own.  
He justified it to himself by deciding that it was in his best interest to do this; after all, he wasn't doing this with any ill intent. It was surely in his essence to want to lead others to do good, and in this case small acts of service.

After a while, he had become confident in himself and his newfound ability. It was strange, how everything always worked on the demon and, honestly, he was becoming a bit too attached to it. This ability made him feel powerful, more so than any of his miracles ever could. It was his own; not a responsibility, not anything that was given to him for any higher purpose, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't absolutely enjoying it to no end.

Recently, he decided to try a new little tactic, in addition to the first two components- something to add on at the end when a bit more persuasion might be required. Of course, Crowley had never protested any of these attempts or even shown any real annoyance, but he didn't want to risk it in any case.

He'd noticed this when watching a two humans sitting together closely on a bench in a park: he overheard them talking sweetly to each other, one taunting the other with an ice cream cone. He first assumed that person was only hungry, reaching for it so. Their teasing continued for a while, and Aziraphale began to wonder if this was some new form of torture.

One of the humans then initiated the exact method he'd been using all these years: eyes focused on the other, a small eyebrow raise in playful defiance. However, for just a few seconds, a quick glance down at the other's mouth. He noticed the other person reddened and quickly gave the sweet over while the tempter snatched it up with a triumphant laugh. It seemed to work well enough for that person, so why not give it a try?

So he did, only a few times over the course of the next fifty years, because it seemed like something only to be used in very urgent situations. He didn't know if there was any difference, because Crowley would most likely have complied in any case, but it was interesting to give it a go.

He decided that right now may be that sort of a situation.

For the past few hours, the two entities had been sitting in their usual places in Aziraphale's study, Crowley rambling on about something having to do with worms and if anybody would notice if he planted some on one of the inhabitable planets.

The angel was trying his best to look like he was paying attention, but his focus was completely fixated solely on a big, glazed slice of cake that had been sitting woefully untouched on the table opposite him this whole evening. The smell was intoxicating, even from here, the scent wafting every now and again over like nothing he'd ever smelled before. He breathed in what seemed to be notes of caramel, long-forgotten spices and some kind of flower that'd been lost since the days of Eden, but even that seemed far to simple to describe it.

He wanted more than anything to ask for a taste; after all, the demon didn't generally like to eat, especially not delicacies like this, so surely it wasn't intended for him, but at the same time he would feel like such a glutton to ask at this point since they'd already shared dinner earlier. To ask for something so lavish as that somehow seemed wrong. If he could somehow manage to make the beast offer it freely...

He decided now was the time to use a little silent influencing.

He looked directly in his eyes, raising his eyebrows as he always did.

No, no use, the onslaught of words still pouring out from the demon-he was a bit tipsy, and completely lost in the amazement of his own conversation. It could've also been because the lighting was too dim, especially with his glasses, so perhaps he didn't notice the attempt. Alright then, he'd gently guide the conversation along to something else, then try again. Nothing gained, but nothing lost.

"Ah, would you look at the time, my dear! It's getting a bit late, isn't it? Perhaps we should be packing things up for the night?"

"Eh, not particularly. Besides, who cares? You haven't any need for sleep."

"I've been trying to stick to a decent schedule. Makes me feel more refreshed for the morning, and I like a routine."

"Come on, even you know that's total bullocks. I've only seen you sleep once of twice over all these years. Even so, it's just now getting dark out. What's the hurry?"

"I'd like to do some...ah, reading before bed. It's another aspect of the routine, you see."

"Pff, like you haven't read all these at least a million times over by now! What're you on about, angel?"

"As I said, I enjoy the routine. In any case, this place is quite the mess and I'd like to get things orderly before I can-"

Crowley burst out into laughter, rubbing his eyes. "You call this a mess?! It's the tidiest place I've ever seen. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I-I want to re-organize a bit! It just seems a bit outdated, maybe." he bristled, crossing his arms with a glare.

Crowley's movement sent another drift of smell to the angel and he closed his eyes a moment to enjoy it, becoming more desperate by the second. Thankfully, Crowley's attention was now his, and he made another attempt.

_Eye contact, eyebrow raise._

There was a slight pause, but then the demon started to talk about how much better the room would look if there were a few plants here and there and all the life it'd add to it, again turning his face away as he babbled on. Oh, why now of all times?!

Yes, he tried his best to avoid using this form of manipulation, but for Heaven's sake, this was an emergency! If this didn't work, he'd just reach over there and take the thing without question, regardless of how much it'd hurt his ego.

He breathed in slow, one last time looking him in the eye, this time more firmly, raising his brows even further. Finally, he glanced at his mouth for a split second, eyes darting back up to see if there was any reaction. Well, if anything he'd stopped talking, and was eyeing something on the wall. His brows knit, rubbing a hand along his face. 

"Say," Crowley finally spoke, "I completely forgot, I have something for you." _Success_.

"Hm?" He said innocently, eyes darting excitedly over as Crowley sat up and walked over, picking up the plate with the dessert in question.

"I've tried just about every hobby that exists, but never gave cooking a fair shot till recently. Turns out the classes and cookbooks don't teach you much. Humans don't know all you can do with flavors, to be honest. They've only skimmed the top of the pot, so to speak-believe it or not, the pun wasn't actually intended that time."

"If you insist!" Aziraphale chirped, practically grabbing the plate out of his hand as soon as he got close and plunging the spoon into the glistening spectacle, which gave a slight crunch as it melted into something with the consistency of clouds, though thankfully with more form.

He could hardly open his mouth fast enough, eyes shutting tightly as he finally felt the flavors envelop his tongue. He let out a long sigh, feeling a giggle bubble up in his throat. This was nothing the Earth could've created, no matter the chef. In fact, he didn't know if Heaven could concoct something so extraordinary. There was certainly no way he'd be allowed it.

Crowley took off his glasses and set them on the arm of the chair, looking expectantly at him. "So? How's it taste?"

Aziraphale could hardly come up with words to describe it, as no word in any of the human languages could ever do it justice, but eventually had to settle on the only one he could come up with at the moment.  
He opened his eyes a tad, glazed with warmth and finally sighed out, "It's amazing."The word came out with the same bliss of falling into bed after a long day. 

This was apparently more than Crowley was expecting, and flustered to speak for a moment."Really? You like it that much?"

Aziraphale wouldn't have been able to reply if he wanted to, quickly dipping the spoon back in for more and thrusting it into his mouth. He squeezed the fabric of his coat as the cake slid around on his tongue, completely giving up on trying to figure out any Earthly definition for any of the ingredients. He knocked his heel on the floor, unable to contain his happiness.

He heard Crowley chuckle and felt the plate lift out of his other hand, eyes shooting open and desperately searching for it. The beast held the plate up to his chest and sunk the utensil into the cake, lifting it up to his mouth as Aziraphale watched in horror.

"Well, if you like as much as all that, it must be pretty decent, then. You won't mind sharing it now, will you?"  
Aziraphale could only stare with despair as the precious piece disappeared in his mouth, his slitted tongue flicking out to cruelly lick his lips. He pondered for a moment before swallowing, looking disinterested. "Hm, it's not bad. Think I'll have the rest of it. You wouldn't mind, would you? You're must still be full..." _No, this would not stand._

Once again, the angel looked into his eyes, brows shooting up, then slid his gaze down to his mouth, which was now twitching slightly at the edges.

There was a pause, then,"Hm, I suppose you'd enjoy it more than I would."  
Aziraphale jumped a bit with delight and reached out his hands expectantly, but Crowley held the plate back. "Now, now, we don't want to rush it, do we? There's only so much here on this little plate, after all."

Crowley sat on one of the arms of the chair, slicing down with the spoon and holding it up to the angel's mouth, which offered little resistance.  
This time, the taste was somehow even better than before, maybe from the fear of losing it to the demon, or because he'd already gotten a taste and knew what to expect. Either way, he wrapped his tongue around the spoon as best he could, this time sure to savor every bit just in case it got so evilly taken away again.

He felt a little trail of the velvety, honey-colored topping slide down his chin but made no effort to clean it up. Just as the spoon was beginning to pull out, he noticed a bit of the glaze on tip of Crowley's thumb. Before he could stop himself, he darted his tongue out to lick it off.  
He heard a low hiss from the demon, eyes flying open and he stuttered, "Ah, s-sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Before he could continue, Crowley dropped the spoon on the floor and shifted over on the seat till he sat in Aziraphale's lap, looking down at him with an intent stare.  
He held his gaze as he dipped a few fingers into the deathly sweet icing of the cake, slowly bringing it up till they prodded at the angel's lips.

Aziraphale let them in without resistance, a bit more more urgently then he intended as his pulse quickened. The devastating flavors hit him even stronger this time, and he couldn't help coiling his tongue up to the beast's scaly knuckles. They felt feverishly warm, but gentle as ever. He tried his best to stifle it, but a weak moan found it's way up his throat, and he heard another hiss, this time stronger and closer, rumbling against his chest.

Crowley pressed his other hand into the cake once more, fingers sliding around and lifting back up. He just barely retracted the others enough to let them slide in. Aziraphale did his best to keep himself from spilling everything from over himself, and he would've felt dreadfully self-conscious any other time with his mouth so stuffed, but right now none of that mattered.

As he swallowed, the fingers slid deeper in and rubbed along the inside of his mouth. He was quickly getting overwhelmed, wondering how much sensation this body was even equipped to handle. He began to tremble softly all over, and pondered in the back of his mind if this the demon's plan all along; perhaps the trap was set a long time ago to lure him into this, to become undone by indulging in more than any of Earth's sinful pleasures.  
He realized he'd been breathing in short puffs for some time now as he tried to get a full intake of air, the pressure of the other body light but the closeness seemingly taking away from any available air.

"Hm, isn't it a bit late? Perhapss it's time to go to sssleep and-"

"More." Aziraphale murmured.

"Hm? Ssspeak up, please." He breathed as he finally withdrew his fingers, the angel's mouth now rosy and slack from the attention. Trails of saliva ran down his chin, mixing with frosting he no longer noticed.

"Give me more." Aziraphale pleaded, eyes half-closed.

"Ah, but eating before bed isn't part of the routine..."

_Direct eye contact, a slight raise of the brow, a glance at the-_

Crowley reached his hands up to cup the sides of his face, drawing closer.

"You should never tempt a demon, angel." His voiced trailed off into a whisper as he pressed his lips against the angel's. Aziraphale panted a few times, fumbling around with his hands for something to grab onto till Crowley pressed one against his, fingers curling around soothingly. He relaxed, feeling less tense as he felt it quiver just as his own did.

When they finally pulled apart, Crowley rested his forehead on the angel's, breathing silently and staring down at him; Aziraphale's lids were firmly shut, and remained so as Crowley began to lap at all the crumbs that had gotten stuck to the sides of his mouth with his tongue.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Aziraphale." Crowley mumbled, slowly traveling down his chin. He hooked his hands around the angel's lapels, tugging him closer as he tried to look away in embarrassment.

"Wha-t? I- _ahh!"_

"You should know better, you really should. You know I'd never be able to resist you. Looking at me all wide-eyed and hopeful, making me feel things I was never supposed to...just what kind of an angel _are_ you, one that can tempt me so carelessly?"

"I never- _hhng!"_ Crowley moved to the side of neck and softly nipped at the skin. "I never meant to use you, I only wanted to- _mm-_ to see if you'd-you'd-oh dear!" he gasped, the demon suddenly reclining the chair backwards without warning. Crowley hovered over him, pressing his chest flush against the angel's.

"To see if I'd _obey_ you? What if I said I didn't mind? Being used by you, angel. What if I told you I wanted it more than anything?" Aziraphale began to ask questions, all half-formed in their clarity, but he was quieted by the tongue that slid across his Adam's apple. "I'll do anything for you, angel, if you'll just tell me what you want. I always will."

The demon was so busy caressing the angel below, his hands working in the tissue of his shoulders and threading through his hair; exploring everything he could, so thoughtful of everything...Aziraphale wanted to respond, to give him something in return, but it felt like after all the time he'd spent on Earth, he hardly knew anything about using his body to express himself after all.

At this point Aziraphale's head was buzzing, and stammered out the only thing that came to mind."...C-can I finish the cake?" He finally managed.  
The demon nuzzled his face into his neck and laughed breathlessly, feeling the angel's pulse beat faster than any human would be capable of

"I suppose it was a successss, then?" he hissed out, grinning wickedly above him.

"Success?" He breathed a few times to clear his head enough to think, looking up with a vision that was nearly blurring as his heart pounded and eyes beaded at the edges. 

"You don't think you're the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve, do you?"

Aziraphale blinked at him with confusion and watched a longer grin spread over his face. "I didn't just create the cake out of thin air, you know. It took time, observation. I had to find out jusst what you like, and tried so many times before it was ready. It was the perfect trap, my best one yet...I knew you would like it, but it went better than I ever could have _imagined."_

"You mean you planned-",The angel felt his face turn hot and quickly covered his face with his hands as Crowley started planting his lips anywhere skin was available. He couldn't manage this for long as he felt them get tugged aside and was pulled in for another kiss. The bastard snickered against his mouth till Aziraphale threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, and loudly moaned into the kiss. That shut him up.

* * *

While unfortunately Crowley was never able to perfectly replicate the exact recipe he'd used for the cake, he did take up a rather obsessive interest in cooking, as this opened up a new world of ways he could charm the poor angel. Likewise, Aziraphale no longer held himself back from gazing at the demon's mouth whenever he felt like it, since now he knew he had always had him completely wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
